The Academy Of Fairy Tail!
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia is part of one of the most richest families in the whole of Fiore Kingdom. During her last year of high school, her father sends her to the most prestigious boarding school in Fiore - Fairy Tail Academy! During her stay at Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy goes through friendship, drama and, wait ... falling in love? {GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and LyVia - OC's included!}
1. The News That Changed Her Life

**_The__ Academy Of Fairy Tail!_**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia is part of one of the most richest families in the whole of Fiore Kingdom. During her last year of high school, her father sends her to the most prestigious boarding school in Fiore - Fairy Tail Academy! During her stay at Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy goes through friendship, drama and, wait ... falling in love? {GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and LyVia - OC's included!}

**Rating: **T (Cursing, sexual innuendos)

**Sakura: Heyoo guys! I decided I wanted to start a new story based on school life and all that. I don't know why, but I think my other story 'Highschool Never Ends!' didn't turn out _exactly _how I wanted it to. :3**

**Lucy: Aaaww! But I really like it! D:**

**Sakura: Don't worry Lucy, I'm still carrying on with it. But I have a feeling this one will turn out way better! :D**

**Gray: I hope so. :/**

**Juvia: Juvia is happy that Juvia will be in this story more than the other one. Juvia barely made an appearance!**

**Lyon & Uitear: Same!**

**Sakura: Lyon, you DID make an appearance u know?**

**Lyon: Yeah, but I didn't show up often. :'3**

**Uitear: I wasn't shown at all. -.-**

**Sakura: Don't worry guys, you'll be in this one! :D Btw, I'm aiming to make my chapters longer, so please tell me if you think they're short. And this story is gonna have some drama as well - I can't wait!**

**Shiori, Takashi, Masato, Miyuki, Zayne, Zuko, Saeko, Ruby, Sorano, Sylvie and Tyrone: Sakura doesn't own Fairy Tail! She owns us though! :'D**

**Sakura: Thanks guys! Now. Lights, camera ...**

**Everyone: ACTION!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_A beautiful blonde girl skipped down the path in the park. It was a beautiful spring afternoon and the Sakura tress were in fool bloom. They spread a wonderful scent through the city of Lilicana._

_As Sakura petals floated of the trees, they decorated the girl's path as she skipped passed a small lake, the sun's rays making the water twinkle._

_"Such a beautiful day~!" The girl sang, the birds chirping along with her._

_Her short white frilly dress stopping at her upper thighs, showing of her long slender legs, and her white flats tapping the ground making a light 'click' sound. Her golden blonde hair flowed down to her waist and a basket clutched in her right hand. The basket was filled with a variety of fruits and vegetables, and packets of fresh fish as well._

_The girl found herself smiling back at people who smiled at her as she went down the path. She didn't know why, but she just felt so happy today. She felt like her heart .. it felt free._

_The girl came out of the park, exiting it's silver gates. She then went down more streets and turned a few corners, eventually reaching the grounds of her colossal estate. She approached the fancy golden gates then stopped._

_She placed her hand on the scanner. She waited as the scanner examined her hand. She then sighed. She found it annoying that her father was so over-protective._

_The scanner stopped examining and then the screen turned green._

_"Member of the Heartfilia residence. Gates opening." The voice said. The large golden gates opened and the girl walked in._

_"These ingredients are going to make a very tasty meal!" She squealed as she turned a corner, everything then seemed to go in slow motion. Her long golden locks swishing to the side, and her chocolate brown orbs widening. _

_Many police cars were parked around the entrance of the mansion. An ambulance was there and many maids were comforting a blonde man who was on the floor on his knees. The girl dropped her basket and ran towards the entrance of her house._

_She reached there and stopped in front of a police man. He turned to face her, saddening as he laid eyes on her youthful face._

_"Broke in .. got murdered .. too late .. nothing we could do ..sorry..." Those were the only words that sunk into her head. She stood there with wide eyes, trying to process what the man told her._

_Three days later, the girl found herself in a hospital bed. Bandages covered her arms and on her head. A nurse walked up to her and told her what happened. She said that the girl went crazy. She screamed and grabbed everything she could, smashing them on people and herself. They tried to stop her, but she couldn't control herself._

_It all happened, when her dear mother had died ..._

* * *

**~ Chapter 1: The News That Changed Her Life...**

"Hhhmm .. what should I write now?" A blonde haired girl asked herself. She was in her very large bedroom, staring at the sheet of paper in front of her. The tip of her fountain pen was tapping on the solid gold table, and the girl's other elbow was on the table with her head resting on it. The table had lot's of paper on it - some scrunched up. The girl shut her eyes and started to think.

This girl is the one and only Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter of Jude Heartfilia, who owns one of the most richest company's in The Kingdom of Fiore. Lucy is 16 years old. As she grew up, many people had commented on how she looks the spitting image of her deceased mother, Layla Heartfilia. The one thing that really sticks out on the two is their beautiful eyes. They are a warm chocolate brown with flecks of gold in the irises.

"Ah, I've got it!" Lucy beamed as she immediately started to write. "The bright white sheet of snow covered every inch of the-"

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

"Come in!" Lucy called as she placed her pen down on her desk. The large door opened and a maid with short bubble gum pink hair and ocean blue eyes entered the room. She wore a black and white maids uniform, the skirt reaching down to her ankles.

"Oh, hey Virgo." Lucy said.

"Princess, master told me to inform you that you should get ready for dinner." Virgo stated. Lucy rolled her eyes, pushing her chair back and standing up.

"OK, Virgo. Thank you for the information." Lucy smiled.

Virgo bowed. "I'm sorry for telling you a bit late, would you like to punish me?" She asked.

Lucy stared at her, purple lines drooped down on the side of her head as she sweat dropped. "No thank you." She assured as she waved her hand wearily.

"Should I prepare your bath for you?" Virgo asked.

"If it wouldn't be a bother.." Lucy said.

Virgo nodded and made her way to Lucy's private bathroom. She filled the bath up with hot steaming water and dropped a few dark pink rose petals in, because she heard from a friend that rose petals help soften the skin and they give off a calming aroma.

"Princess, your bath is ready." Virgo stated as Lucy came into the room.

"Thank you, Virgo." Lucy said. Virgo bowed and left the room, shutting the door lightly behind her. Lucy undressed her self and slowly stuck a foot out, placing it into the solid gold bath. She tensed at first, but then stepped in as her whole body relaxed into the hot water. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

_'I wonder why father wants me to have dinner early. Does he have to tell me something important?' _Lucy asked herself inwardly.

She quickly washed her hair and her body and stepped out. She wrapped a pure white fluffy towel around her and left the bath room. She walked into her room, towards her walk-in-wardrobe. She walked in to find a dress to wear.

_'I don't know why father always wants me to wear one of my fancy dresses to dinner. We're just going to eat!' _She thought as she walked around her wardrobe.

Eventually, she picked out a dress. It was baby pink and strapless that stopped at her ankles. It hugged her curves tight, and there was a large white ribbon at the waist and it was tied into a bow. It showed a fair amount of cleavage. She tied her hair up into a wavy high ponytail that stopped at the middle of her back. There were two bangs that stopped at her shoulders and framed her face. She wore baby pink high heels to match her dress. After that, she went towards her giant fancy mirror and applied light make up. She checked herself one more time then made her way downstairs to the grand dining room.

**ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

"Ah, Lucy. About time you got here." Jude Heartfilia grunted as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Lucy frowned as she sat down, glaring at her father as she muttered small curses under her breath.

"Your food, Lucy-sama." A maid called Aries said as she placed Lucy's meal in front of her. It was cooked salmon and rice, with some miso soup on the side.

"Thank you, Aries." Lucy smiled.

"I-I'm sorry if you don't like it!" Aries suddenly stuttered as Lucy sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, your meals are the best!" Lucy said as she tried to cheer up the pink haired maid. Aries bowed and left the dining room.

Lucy and her father eat in complete silence. The only sound that could be heard was forks scraping on plates. Jude picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth, eying Lucy. She could feel his gaze.

"So, Lucy," He started, placing his fork down on his plate. Lucy finished chewing her salmon and swallowed, she then placed her fork on her plate.

"Yes, father?" She asked, having a feeling that what he was about to tell her was important. He cleared his throat.

"For your final year of high school, I would like you to get the best education available." He stated. Lucy nodded. "For that, I am sending you to the most prestigious boarding school in the Kingdom of Fiore, Fairy Tail Academy."

Lucy's eyes widened. A boarding school? So he was just _sending _her away like that?

"You will be leaving in two days from now. Make sure to pack _all _your belongings. You will be taking the train, since it's two towns over." Her father said. Lucy still had her eyes widened. He sounded like he didn't want her in the house!

"Make sure to be ready. You'll be staying there for a _long _time."

* * *

**Chapter 1 is officially finished! Sorry if it was too short, please make sure to tell me! I really hope u enjoyed this so far! :D**

**If you guys are wondering, I _will _continue with Highschool Never Ends! I just wanna see which one you guys prefer and which one get's more views. :)**

**.**

_A beautiful blonde girl skipped down the path in the park. It was a beautiful spring afternoon and the Sakura tress were in fool bloom. They spread a wonderful scent through the city of Lilicana._

**- I decided I wanted Lucy to live in a different town to wear Fairy Tail Academy is. So, I decided to make up a name! :D I hope u like it, even though it's a bit crappy. :3 Sorry, I just couldn't think of anything! I didn't want her to live in a place like Shirotsume :p**

**.**

_Her short white frilly dress stopping at her upper thighs, showing of her long slender legs, and her white flats tapping the ground making a light 'click' sound. Her golden blonde hair flowed down to her waist and a basket clutched in her right hand. The basket was filled with a variety of fruits and vegetables, and packets of fresh fish as well._

**- Yep! I decided to make Lucy's hair go up to her waist! ^^ I think she would look much better, but I still like the way she looks now. I just think longer hair would suite her! :p**

**.**

_"Your food, Lucy-sama." A maid called Aries said as she placed Lucy's meal in front of her. It was cooked salmon and rice, with some miso soup on the side._

**- Just in case you didn't know, 'sama' is a Japanese honorific to indicate someone who is on a higher level than you. And I also decided for them to have a Japanese meal for dinner! But I let them eat with a fork instead of chop sticks. (How do they eat with those sticks anyway? It's so frikin' hard!)**

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**_Next time, on The Academy Of Fairy Tail!_**

_"Hello, my name is Erza. If these two are fighting again, don't hesitate to call me!"_

_"I'm the head of the book club. Levy McGarden. It's nice to meet you Lu-chan!"_

_I felt my face heat up when I looked into her eyes. Were .. were those eyes even real?_

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

_******- Please have a look and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends! The Boy With An Ice Heart,**_

_******Gender Bender Spell, My Saviour, The First of July, The Predator and the Prey and The Long Lost Siblings!-**_

**************ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**************Make sure to tune in for the next chapter! :D**

**************~ SakuraTree999**


	2. Welcome To Fairy Tail Academy!

**_The__ Academy Of Fairy Tail!_**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia is part of one of the most richest families in the whole of Fiore Kingdom. During her last year of high school, her father sends her to the most prestigious boarding school in Fiore - Fairy Tail Academy! During her stay at Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy goes through friendship, drama and, wait ... falling in love? {GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and LyVia - OC's included!}

**Rating: **T (Cursing, sexual innuendos)

**Sakura: Heyoo! Just got my first review, woohoo! :D**

**Gajeel: I don't care.**

**Sakura: Shut it, douchebag!**

**Gajeel: *Raises arms up in defence***

**Zayne: Not that I care .. but when are we OCs gonna come in?**

**Natsu: When I shit bricks. :)**

**Shiori: *Punches Natsu on head***

**Sakura: You guys will come soon! Maybe even if this chapter? :p**

**Saeko: Yay! xD**

**Lisanna: Will I be in this chapter?**

**Sakura: Probably :3**

**Lucy: Uumm .. aren't you going to answer to your review?**

**Sakura: Oh yes! Brb ^^**

**SDQueen**

Thanks a lot for that REALLY long review! :D I'm gonna try and aim

for at least 3,000 words or more in this chapter. I'm not sure if I can reach

up to 5,000! ^.^' And btw about the chopsticks: LOL! I bet when I use

chopsticks I won't even be able to pick up a grain of rice. :'3 Oh yes,

I also like your idea about one of them playing 'hard to get'. But I have a different

idea! But I really like yours though. I also love that you're calling me

Sakura-senpai now! You don't have to though :)

Anyway, thanks for your review!

~ SakuraTree999

**Jellal: Finally u got that over with! Can we start now?**

**Sakura: Fine then :3 By the way guys, I don't own Fairy Tail! And this chapter is going to be written from Lucy's point of view. ... Lights, camera...**

**Everyone: ACTION!**

* * *

_**Previously, on The Academy Of Fairy Tail!**_

_"You will be leaving in two days from now. Make sure to pack ALL your belongings._

_You will be taking the train, since it's two towns over." Her father said. Lucy still had_

_her eyes widened. He sounded like he didn't want her in the house!_

_"Make sure to be ready, you'll be staying there for a LONG time."_

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**~ Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy!**

How could he? How could he just _send _me away like that? What did I ever do to him that made him not like me? There's so many questions I can ask right now.

"Well, have you finish processing?" He asked. I looked up at him and quickly shook my head.

"H-Hai." I stuttered.

"Remember Lucy, I'm doing this for your own good. Because you're rich, you have to get the best education available." He said. My eyes widened once again.

He wants me to get the best education available, because I'm rich? Is that it? So he's saying people who aren't as rich as us can get a good education?

_'That's so rude? How could he say that!' _I thought angrily.

I shot up from my seat, glaring at my father.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" He asked, glaring at me back.

"That's just cruel father! So you're saying that people who don't have as much money as us should not get a good education?" I asked loudly. My father looked taken back, but he then regained his calm attitude.

"Lucy, I'm not saying that." He told me. I scoffed.

"I'm going to my room." I mumbled as I left the dining room, my father staring at me.

I opened y large door to my bedroom and ran straight to my bed. I jumped onto it, hugging tight on my fluffy pillow. Oh how I was going to miss how comfortable my bed was. I was going to miss my walk-in wardrobe and seeing all the maids and butlers as well.

I most definitely didn't want to go to a school filled with other rich kids. They would probably be all snotty like, boasting about how much their rich and how they're richer than other people, and talking about all the latest new stuff that haven't even come out yet.

I was also worried that my roommate wouldn't like me. I was worried that every time I saw her she would pretend she didn't know me and we wouldn't get along.

I didn't want _any _of that to happen!

I'm also going to miss this town. I've grown up here all my life and then I'm suddenly moving away. It would definitely be a pain. This is the place where my mother and I had spent time with each other everyday. We would play outside when it's hot and sunny, and sit by the grand fire place when it was cold. I would snuggle into her lap and she would read me my favourite book - The Key Of The Starry Heaven's.

When it was a summer's night, we would camp outside in the garden and look up at the stars that twinkled in the sky. She would teach me about all the constellations and the names of the Zodiac signs. She was very smart, beautiful, kind ...

I felt a soft tear trickle down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off. I stood up and walked towards my giant window and looked outside. It was a sunny day and many flowers grew on the grass. On the far side, there was a beautiful pink Sakura tree. Under the tree, was a big, stone grave. The grave had a stone carving of an angel. It was a very special grave.

My mother's grave.

"Mama ..." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

_'I really miss you. Please come back ... please ...'_

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

"Yo, brat! Wake up!" An irritating voice shouted.

I slowly opened my eyes, slightly closing them as a bright beam of light shone on them.

I sat up on my bed, rubbing my eyes. I blinked a few times to get used to the brightness, then fully opened my eyes. I saw one of my maid's, Aquarius, staring at me with an angry face.

"Finally, you're awake! Do you know how long it took me to wake you up, brat?!" She yelled. I simply ignored her. She huffed and left my room, slamming the door shut.

I shuffled to the side of my bed and got off. I stretched out my arms and yawned as I made my way to my private bathroom. I opened the door to see Virgo already preparing my bath.

"Ohayou, Virgo." I said as I stumbled towards her. She quickly turned to me then bowed.

"Ohayou, princess." She told me. "I've prepared your bath. Breakfast will be ready soon."

I nodded and she left the bathroom, closing the door lightly behind her. I stepped into the bath and relaxed for a while. When I finished, I wrapped the towel around me and brushed my teeth.

I walked into my room and stopped in front of my wardrobe.

"Hhmm .. what should I wear today?" I asked my self. "I have to wear something comfortable, since I'm travelling for a long time. But it still has to be cute!" I said.

I sighed. "I'll just see what's there."

I walked into my wardrobe and searched for the perfect outfit. I made sure to pick an outfit that was simple, but stylish at the same time.

Eventually, I picked one. It consisted of a white and black stripy top (the stripes were thin) that hugged my upper body tight. It had a V-neck neckline so the top of my chest could be seen. Over it, I wore a V-neck sleeveless black waistcoat. The two golden buttons were done up. I wore black skinny jeans that hugged my legs tight and shiny black flats. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail, two bangs were left down to flow around my chest and frame my face. The ponytail was secured with a thin black ribbon that was tied into a bow. I walked towards my giant mirror and applied light make up. I decided to also wear a few golden bangles around my right wrist.

**_*Knock, knock, knock*_**

"Come in!" I called. I turned to the door to see Aries poking her head through.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Lucy-sama, but your breakfast is ready. I'm sorry if you don't like it!" She squeaked. I once again, sweat dropped.

"It's OK. I'll love it." I said wearily, making a (^_^') face.

She bowed and left. I sighed.

_'My last breakfast here..' _I thought, somewhat sadly. I made my way down the grand staircase and went into the dining room. I sat down. I was having eggs, bacon, toast and blueberry pancakes and some orange juice.

_'I guess they wanted to fill me up for the journey, huh.' _I thought as I smiled softly. "Itadakimasu!" I chanted and began to eat my food.

When I finished, thanked Aries for the food. I sighed, making my way out to the garden. I picked out all the white lilies I could find. I then made my way up the small hill that was decorated with many flowers. I walked towards a stone carving of an angel.

_Layla Heartfilia_

_A loving wizard, daughter and mother._

_X748 - X777_

I clutched the lilies tight in my hands.

"Hi mama," I whispered, staring at the angel carving. "How's life in heaven? I really hope you're doing OK." I said.

The wind flew by and my hair swifted to the side, flowing elegantly in the wind.

"Papa said I have to go to a prestigious boarding school in Magnolia. It's called Fairy Tail Academy." I stated. I felt a small bead of liquid roll down my cheek. Then another, then another, then another.

"Oh mama, how I miss you .." I croaked out as I placed the flowers in front of the grade. I suddenly felt weak. I ended up slowly sinking down to my knees, wiping the silver tears that kept falling down my cheeks. Silver tears.

Never ending tears.

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

I watched as blurred colours outside sped past. I sighed and went back to the story I was writing. I was on a train heading to the famous city of Magnolia. 2 long hours have passed and I was getting so bored. Seriously, I just felt like drifting of to sleep but something was keeping me awake. A spark. A spark of excitement.

The goodbye's were quite emotional, but when it came to my dad ...

_"Did you make sure to pack everything?" My father asked me, as Capricorn and Taurus packed the bags into the back of the limousine. _

_"Yes." I stated and he nodded._

_"Remember, I expect good results. Not even good, outstanding. You need to do your best, Lucy." He told me._

_"OK." I muttered plainly. I walked towards the car and Capricorn opened the door for me. I placed one foot in, then turned back to see my father already walking towards the entrance of the mansion._

_I frowned and shook my head, making a note to myself not to think about him during my stay._

"Such a cruel beast." I thought out loud. I quickly covered my mouth as the person next to me frowned. I gave them an apologetic smile and then they nodded in understanding. I then sighed. I decided to work on my story for the rest of the trip.

...

"So .. this is Magnolia?" I asked myself.

I stared at the lively scene in front of me. There were many shops and people who roamed around the streets. I heard music playing and people talking about many different things like fashion, anime and manga, everything!

I couldn't help but smile. This place just looked so friendly. I found myself smiling at the people who I walked passed.

A few minutes passed and I found myself standing in front of a _HUGE _building. It was castle like and there were huge golden gates. I walked through them to see many colourful stands and sheets of paper everywhere. Many students roamed around the stands and there was a lot of noise to be heard.

I walked through, looking around everywhere. Many people walked passed me and started whispering some things. Right now, I couldn't really care less about what they were talking about. All I could care about was the school. Fairy Tail Academy.

After a few minutes of walking around, I decided to walk up to one of the stands. I was looking around until a stand really caught my eye. It said **'WRITER'S CLUB' **in bold black. I quickly ran up to the stand, to meet a short blue haired girl who was talking to a girl with waste length lilac coloured hair.

"Um, hello." I whispered. The two girls turned to me and gave me wide grins.

"Hello there! How may I help you?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I-I would like to know more about this club." I stated and she nodded. She handed me a orange sheet that had information on it.

"By the way, my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!" I smiled. I just got this feeling from the girl that she will be friendly.

"I'm head of the writer's club, Levy McGarden. It's nice to meet you Lu-chan!" She beamed. I grinned at her. I really liked that nickname.

"My name is Sorano Lilica. The secretary." The girl next to her said. She had long lilac hair up to her waist, and a fringe that covered her forehead. She had two short thin bangs that stopped at her shoulders. Some of her hair was tied back and secured with a big violet coloured bow, the rest was let down. She had creamy skin and violet purple eyes. Levy was wearing a short orange dress that had a white bow at the middle of the chest. She also had a orange bandana in her hair. Sorano was wearing a light purple sundress that stopped at her mid-thighs, and a white cardigan and white flats.

"Nice to meet you, Levy-chan and Sora-chan!" I smiled and we all giggled.

"I'm going to get the information about my dorm and stuff now, Sayonara guys!" I waved as I left.

"Bye Lu-chan!" Levy called. Sorano waved.

I continued to walk through the crowd of people, the orange sheet in my hand.

_'This is so awesome! I've already made 2 new friends!' _I thought happily as I skipped. I was feeling happy until-

**_*BAM!*_**

A black and white football hit me on hard on the back of my head. I fell down, flat on my face.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Someone cursed as I heard footsteps running up to me. I felt someone shake me.

"I told you not to kick it so far, Ice Princess!" An irritated voice yelled.

"Shut up, Flame Brain!" Someone retorted.

"Look what you did, you killed her!" A voice shouted.

"What the hell?! I didn't _kill _her!" The other person screamed.

"You two!" A voice said. I slowly managed to open my eyes. I saw a girl stomping over to a boy with black hair, and a boy with pink hair.

"Look at what you've done! You've knocked this girl out! You fools!" The girl screamed. I saw the boys shivering in fear.

"H-Huh?" I mumbled. I felt someone help me up. I shook my head and looked up. My eyes widened. I saw a girl. She .. she was so beautiful! I've never seen anyone like her!

She had beautiful bright scarlet read hair flowing down to her curvy hips. She had a curvaceous figure and a very large chest. She had cream white skin and beautiful deep brown eyes. She was just .. so _BEAUTIFUL!_

I stared at her for a while, admiring her beauty. I heard the girl chuckle and I came back to Earth.

"Hello, my name is Erza. If these two are fighting again, don't hesitate to call me!" She smiled warmly at me.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered. The girl turned on her heel, her hands placed on her hips.

"_ALRIGHT! _WHICH ONE OF YOU KICKED THE BALL?!" She yelled. The two boys hugged each other in utter fear and I felt myself quiver. The sweet girl who helped me suddenly turned into this really scary monster!

"I-I-It was Gray!" The pink haired boy stuttered. Erza grabbed the raven haired boy by the collar and dragged him to her face.

"You _better _say sorry to that girl right now, or bad luck will come your way." The girl said dangerously, adding extra scary points by glaring daggers.

"H-Hai!" The boy stuttered and quickly ran up to me.

He bowed. "G-Gomen for kicking the ball too far that it hit your head. Please forgive me." He said.

"It's OK." I smiled as he lifted up his head. When he did, time seemed to stop. We stared at each other for a while.

...

Gray POV

I felt my face heat up when I looked into her eyes. Were .. were they even real? They were so beautiful .. They were a warm chocolate brown with golden flecks in the irises. They looked so pretty ..

(End of Gray POV)

...

I shook my head and snapped back into place.

"G-Gomen!" I stuttered. The boy called Gray shook his head quickly and blinked.

"O-Oh it's OK." He told me. He then smiled.

"M-My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I whispered and he nodded.

"That's a pretty name." He grinned. "My name is Gray Fullbuster. Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy!"

* * *

_**PHEW!** _**I'm finally finished! God that was long. :p I'm so thirsty now. Anyway, I hope u enjoyed the chapter! :D**

**.**

_"H-Hai." I stuttered._

**- If u didn't know, Hai in Japanese means "yes". I'm probably gonna be using that often! ^^**

**.**

_I would snuggle into her lap and she would read me my favourite book - The Key Of The Starry Heaven's._

**- I guess this would only make sense to u if u watched the Fairy Tail filer arc - "The Key Of The Starry Heaven's" It's also called "The Infinity Clock arc. If u watched it, do you remember that book? It was literally called The Key Of The Starr Heaven's. That's where I got it from! :D**

**.**

_"Ohayou, Virgo." I said as I stumbled towards her._

**- Ohayou means "Good morning" in Japanese. I'm not sure if it's spelt 'Ohayou' or 'Ohayo.' I just spell it like 'Ohayou' since that's how most people spell it. :p**

**.**

_Layla Heartfilia. A loving wizard, daughter and mother. X748 - X777._

**- It didn't actually say that on Layla's grave. It only said 'Layla Heartfilia: X748 - X777'. I just wanted to make it longer! ^^3**

**.**

_"My name is Sorano Lilica. The secretary." The girl next to her said._

**- Managed to fit one of my OC's in! Yay! :D I'm not sure when the rest will be introduced though. :3**

**********ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

_**Next time, on The Academy of Fairy Tail!**_

_"That guy over there is Gajeel, he's not really what they call a 'nice guy', you know?"_

_"Yo, my name is Shiori!"_

_"Sorry, he strips out of the blue. You should get used to it since you're gonna be_

_here for a long time!"_

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

_******- Please have a look and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends! The Boy With An Ice Heart,**_

******_Gender Bender Spell!, My Saviour, The First of July, the Predator and the Prey and The Long Lost Siblings! -_ **

**************ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**Make sure to tune in for the next chapter! :D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	3. Nakama

**_The__ Academy Of Fairy Tail!_**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia is part of one of the most richest families in the whole of Fiore Kingdom. During her last year of high school, her father sends her to the most prestigious boarding school in Fiore - Fairy Tail Academy! During her stay at Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy goes through friendship, drama and, wait ... falling in love? {GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and LyVia - OC's included!}

**Rating: **T (Cursing, sexual innuendos)

**Sakura: Yay! I got another review! :D**

**Lucy: That's great, Sakura! :)**

**Sakura: Tysm Lucy ^^**

**Gajeel and Jellal: Will I be introduced in this chapter?**

**Sakura: Yep! Along with Lisanna, Juvia, Lyon, Shiori and Takashi! xD**

**Takashi: How come I'm always introduced so late?!**

**Shiori: Dude, this is the 3rd chapter. -.-**

**Sakura: Brb guys!**

**Kyto Touche**

Heyoo! Tysm for your review ^^

I really like long reviews, they just make me feel so happy - especially

when the person likes it! :D Yep, I definitely think this one will turn out

way better than 'Highschool Never Ends!' I have way more ideas for this one

than that one. :3 Lucy for u, this chapter is dedicated to you and SDQueen! ^^D

I really hope u continue to read this story and give more reviews! :'D

~ SakuraTree999

**Shiori: Let's start now! Btw guys, Sakura DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. She's no where near that awesome!**

**Me: -.- Lights, camera ..**

**Everyone: ACTION!**

* * *

_**Previously, on The Academy of Fairy Tail!**_

_"M-My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I whispered and he nodded._

_"That's a pretty name." He grinned. "My name is Gray Fullbuster. _

_Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy!"_

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

******~ Chapter 3: Nakama**

I walked into a shiny clean lobby. I walked up to the desk to see a girl with dark way purple hair, her

"Um, hello. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm here to know where my dorm room is." I told the girl.

She nodded her head. She typed in something in her computer and wrote some things down in her books.

_'Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy!'_

What that raven haired boy said still rang in my mind. I just felt like a sea of happiness washed over me.

"Um, Miss Heartfilia?" The lady asked. I snapped out of my thought and quickly shook my head.

"G-Gomen!" I bowed lightly.

"It's OK. Your dorm room is 928. It's on the 9th floor of the building." The girl told me. I smiled at her.

"Arigatou." I said.

"By the way, my name is Laki Olietta. If you want to ask questions about the dorm, just come to me!" She smiled warmly and I smiled back at her.

I made my way to the golden elevator and pressed the button that had a golden nine on it. There was nice elevator music playing as well. One of my favourite songs - Snow Fairy.

_**"Fairy where you going? Hikari, zenbu atsumete.**_

_**Kimino ashita tera, su yo~!"**_

_***Ding!***_

The elevator doors slid open and I walked out. I walked down the long corridors, passing many doors. The carpet was a rich ruby red and there were giant fancy windows on the side.

_'Expected by the most prestigious school in Fiore.' _I thought as I kept staring at the doors as I went by.

"922, 924, 926 .. Ah, 928!" I beamed in delight. But then I suddenly felt numb and nervous.

_'What if the roommate doesn't like me? What would happen? Will we get along?!'_ Many questions floated in my head. I shook my head hard and put on a determined face. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the golden door handle. I pressed the handle, pushing it open.

My eyes widened.

...

Levy POV

"I really hope that Lu-chan will be in this dorm with us!" I said as I sat down on the couch next to Lisanna.

"Who's 'Lu-chan?' You've been talking about her all day!" Lisanna told me and I giggled.

"She's a new girl that just transferred today. She's really nice and I hope I see her!" I beamed.

"Can you shut up, shrimp. Damn, do you have to talk about this girl all the time?!" A grumpy voice said. A muscular boy with long spiky black hair to his waist, walked over to Levy and Lisanna.

"Leave me alone, Gajeel!" I shouted. We found each other butting heads at each other. We both growled, but then stopped when we heard the door opening.

Everyone in the room turned to the door, wondering who could be opening it.

Then we saw her.

A girl with waist length golden hair took a step in, but paused when he saw all of us staring at her.

There was a very long silence. Until I broke it.

"LU-CHAN~!" I sang as I ran towards her, tackling her in a hug.

"Um, h-hello Levy-chan." She smiled at me.

"How come you're here? Are you staying here with us?!" I squealed in delight, stars replacing my eyes.

"Um .. I guess so." She giggled lightly.

"YATTA~!" I sang as I bounced around, leaving trails of sparkles under my feet.

"Oy oy, what's going on here?" A voice asked. We both turned around to see a naked Gray with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, hey Gray!" I grinned. It didn't rally faze me to see Gray naked. He does it all the time, so I've gotten used to it.

Oh wait! But Lucy ...!

I quickly turned to the blonde behind me. Her face was ruby red.

"KYA~!" She screamed and quickly covered her eyes, squirming.

"Oh no! Lu-chan you don't ... oh .." I sighed as I turned to Gray. "Go and put some clothes on dammit!"

"OK .. wait? When did I strip?! Ugh!" He yelled in frustration as he left to go and find his clothes.

"I'm so sorry Lu-chan!" I cried as I touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. He's just an idiot." A voice said.

"Yeah." Another said. Lucy stopped covering her eyes and lifted up her heads. I turned round to see Natsu and a girl walking up to us. She had long bubble gum pink hair that stopped at her ankles and was straight. There were two bangs that framed her face and stopped at her large chest. She had a bang that covered her right eye and her visible eye was green. She also had a strand of hair that stuck up then curled over backwards, cream coloured skin and a curvaceous figure.

"Yo, my name is Shiori!" The girl grinned at Lucy. Lucy stopped squirming and saw her.

"U-um .. hi." She whispered.

"Hey, aren't you the girl Gray knocked out with the football?" Natsu asked. Lucy turned to him.

"Y-yes." Lucy said quietly.

Gray came out a dark blue door. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. Over it was an orange hoodie.

"Gray, you bastard! Why the hell would you strip in front of Lucy like that?!" Natsu yelled angrily as he stormed over to Gray. They both started fighting.

Shiori sighed and shook her head. She turned to Lucy and smiled. "Sorry, he strips out of the blue. You should get used to it since you're gonna be here for a long time!"

"OK, thanks for telling me." Lucy smiled back.

"Come on, Lu-chan! I want to show you around!" I beamed as I grabbed her wrist, taking her to meet her new friends.

**************ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

"My name is Lisanna! It's nice to meet you, Lucy-san!" Lisanna smiled at me. Lisanna was a pretty girl with short white hair and bright ocean blue eyes. She was a really friendly girl, I knew I was going to get along with her well.

"No need to call me Lucy-san! You can just call me Lucy." I smiled at her and she nodded. I was talking to Lisanna until a girl with ocean blue hair walked up to us. I looked up.

"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser. It's nice to meet you, Lucy-san." She said plainly at me. She had long wavy ocean blue hair that stopped at the middle of her back, and dark blue eyes.

"Hi, Juvia! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's very nice to meet you!" I beamed at her. Juvia smiled softly at me and joined the conversation with us.

"Oh, so you're the Lucy everyone has been talking about." A soothing voice said.

I saw a 3 boys. One with spikey blue hair and yellow eyes. He had a red tattoo going down his right eye, reaching down to his jaw. There was one with spikey silver hair and dark onyx black eyes, and another with golden spikey hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Jellal Fernandes. It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Lucy." He smiled at me, bowing lightly.

"Hello Jellal. May I say, you're quite the gentleman!" I teased and he chuckled.

"Um, _EHEM._" A voice said next to Jellal. We both turned to see the golden haired boy with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, Takashi." Jellal mumbled, glaring at the boy. Takashi smirked and walked up to me.

"My name is Takashi Suo. The coolest out of all the boys here!" He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. I smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lucy-"

"I know. You've been saying it for a while now!" Takashi laughed. I paused for a bit but then ended up laughing with him.

"Forget about me why don't you?" Someone asked. Takashi and I stopped laughing to see the boy with silver hair pouting at us.

"Oh, sorry Lyon!" Takashi laughed. Lyon smiled at me.

"My name is Lyon Vastia. Nice to meet you!" He greeted.

"Hi Lyon!" I grinned and we both smiled at each other.

"OK, are we done with all the introductions?" Erza asked.

"Hai." I said, smiling.

"Oi, what about me?!" A gruff voice asked harshly. The boy with the long spiky black hair stomped over to us.

"That guy over there is Gajeel, he's not really what they call a 'nice guy', you know?" Takashi whispered to me. I nodded.

"The name's Gajeel Redfox. How's it going, bunny girl?" He smirked. My eyes widened. BUNNY GIRL?! What kind of stupid nickname is that?!

"He gives us all stupid nicknames." Gray explained as he walked up to me. "I'm stripper."

_'Ha, No surprise there.' _ I thought.

"Natsu is 'Salamander', Levy is 'shrimp', Erza is 'she devil' and you're 'bunny girl.'" He told me. I sweat dropped. Did he _have _to give us all nicknames?!

"I feel so tired .." I yawned as I laid back on the couch.

"It's almost 5 o'clock. Dinner is gonna start soon. I suggest you go and change your clothes Lucy. You've been in them all day." Erza smiled. I nodded.

"Wait a second, where's the shower?" I asked her. Erza took a deep breath.

"Let me explain. The room we're in right now is called the common room. Is where the boys and girls can all hang out together. On either side of the room, there's two doors. A dark blue one and a light pink one. The dark blue leads to the boys room, and the light pink one leads to the girls room. When you go inside the pink door, there's a common room just for the girls. Then other doors leading to their own individual rooms. It's the same for the boys." Erza explained.

"Oh~!" I nodded my head.

Erza lead me through the pink door and into the girl's common room. The main colour was hot pink, purple and white. She then showed me my room. It had a huge queen sized bed at the back, a large window with fancy curtains. There was a _GIANT _flat screen TV. My room was covered in a furry carpet, there was a desk next to my bed with an expensive computer and there was also a dresser. There was a wardrobe as well. To my surprise, it was a walk-in-wardrobe! When she finished giving me the tour, we went back to the girl's common room. She opened the door to one of the bathrooms. It was very clean and spacious. She then left me to do my business. I filled up the bath with hot steaming water. I stripped down and un-did my ponytail, climbing in. I relaxed for a bit, the water washing away any dirt or dust on me. Later on, I stepped out and wrapped a baby pink fluffy towel around me.

I left the bathroom and made my way to my room. It was a baby pink door with a fancy golden handle. I pressed it down and walked in.

My butlers, Taurus and Capricorn, sent my bags to my room before I got here. I opened my baby blue suitcase and picked out an outfit to wear for dinner.

The outfit consisted of a navy blue woolly jumper. The part on my left arm was slanted, so you could see how soft and supple my skin was (not to boast). I wore a short black frilly miniskirt that stopped right after my butt. I also wore black leather knee high boots. My hair was left to flow down around my curvy hips.

I walked out my room and my common room.

"Lu-chan, you're here!" Levy beamed at me as she ran up to me. She eyed what I was wearing.

"This outfit suites you so much! You're skin is so smooth, Lu-chan!" She said as she felt my shoulder.

"Thanks Levy." I smiled.

"Umm .. Lucy-san. Juvia thinks that skirt is a bit too short." Juvia said, looking at my skirt.

"Is it?" I asked her. Looking down at myself.

"Ppfft, don't worry about that!" Shiori said. "Her legs are perfect, she should show them off. Plus I bet the boys would _love _to see her legs!" Shiori winked at me and a blushed slightly.

"We're here guys." A voice said. We all turned around and saw the boys standing there.

"Where's Gray?" Erza asked.

"I'm here! What's going-" He paused. His eyes immediately fell on my Lucy's legs. "E-Er .."

"W-What?" I stuttered, looking away from his gaze.

"N-Nothing. Let's go!" Gray said and immediately started to rush out the door. Shiori leaned closer to me.

"I told you that one of them would love it." She whispered, a glint in her eye. I took a step back. I seriously didn't want to know what she was thinking!

We all made our way out the room and walked down the large corridors. The dining room was on the 3rd floor. We used the elevator and got there in time. There were fancy chairs and tables. There were expensive flower vases on each table and a few chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was also faint background music.

Other students were dressed up in fancy dresses and such. We were _DEFINETLEY_ not dressed to fit the scene!

We all sat down on one of the large tables and ordered are food. The food tasted great!

We talked, teased and laughed all the way through. Immediately, I felt safe. I felt like I've known these guys all my life. They felt like family.

My nakama.

* * *

**TADA~! FINSIHED! :D I hope u enjoyed this chapter. The real action will start in the next chapter! ^^**

**.**

_"Arigatou." I said._

**- If u didn't know, Arigatou means 'thank you' in Japanese! :)**

**.**

_"YATTA~!" I sang as I bounced around, leaving trails of sparkles under my feet._

**- 'Yatta!' means stuff like 'horray!' and 'woohoo!' :D**

**.**

_"Yo, my name is Shiori!" The girl grinned at Lucy. Lucy stopped squirming and saw her._

_"My name is Takashi Suo. The coolest out of all the boys here!" He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth._

** - Yay! Managed to fit in another OC! I still have lot's of them to introduce as my story's grow! ^.^**

**.**

_"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser. It's nice to meet you, Lucy-san." She said plainly at me._

**- If u were wondering, Juvia speaks in 3rd person ^^ (Why does she do that?) And the honorific '-san' is a polite way to address someone. It kinda means like 'miss' 'mister', ect ..**

**********ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

_**Next time, on The Academy of Fairy Tail!**_

_"Today's your first day Lu-chan! Aren't you excited?"_

_THE __Mirajane Strauss was standing in front of me! KYA~!_

_"Hey sexy legs, what's your name?" The guy leaned closer into my face._

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

_******- Please have a look and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends! The Boy**_

_******With An Ice Heart, Gender Bender Spell!, My Saviour, The First of July, The**_

_******Predator and the Prey and The Long Lost Siblings!-**_

**************ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**************Make sure to tune in for the next chapter! **

**************:D**

**************~ SakuraTree999**


	4. How To Survive Your First Day!

**_The__ Academy Of Fairy Tail!_**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia is part of one of the most richest families in the whole of Fiore Kingdom. During her last year of high school, her father sends her to the most prestigious boarding school in Fiore - Fairy Tail Academy! During her stay at Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy goes through friendship, drama and, wait ... falling in love? {GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and LyVia - OC's included!}

**Rating: **T (Cursing, sexual innuendos)

**Sakura: Heyoo guys! So, I've seen that I haven't really got that many reviews :(**

**Lucy: Yeah! We really want to know what u think of the story!**

**Mira: If anyone is following, don't hesitate to review! We all want to see what u have to say! :D**

**Sakura: What Mira said ^^**

**Natsu: *Switches on TV and watches Highschool DXD***

**Jellal: Dude, you should seriously stop watching ecchi anime!**

**Lisanna: Eeewww!**

**Natsu: xD**

**Sakura: Uumm.. whatever. Btw guys I don't own Fairy Tail (:**

**Takashi: Let's start now! :'D**

**Sakura: Lights, camera ..**

**Everyone: ACTION!**

_**Previously, on The Academy Of Fairy Tail!**_

_We talked, teased and laughed all the way through. Immediately,_

_I felt safe. I felt like I've known these guys all my life. They felt like family._

_My nakama._

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**~ Chapter 4: How To Survive Your First Day!**

Gray POV

**_*Beep! Beep!*_**

Huh? What was that?

_***Beep! Beep!***_

"Ughh..."

**_*Beep! Beep! Beep!*_**

"ARGH! WHAT THE HECK?! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID ASS CLOCK!"

I launched my fist into the clock, smashing it into smithereens. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Damn, I still felt so tired.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu asked, sitting up from his bed.

"Damn this alarm clock!" I yelled in frustration.

"Dude, stop yelling! You're hurting my head!" Takashi yelled at me.

"Now you're hurting mine!" I retorted. Jellal, Gajeel and Lyon threw pillows at us, making us stop bickering.

"Today is the first day. Damn it all!" Natsu sighed as he buried his head into his pillow. I sighed and jumped off my bed.

"Dibs on the shower first." I smirked.

"You do know there's like about 3 bathrooms." Jellal stated plainly. I ignored them, making a ':3' face.

I walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the white door behind me. I stepped in and turned the tap for the cold water. I _HATE _bathing in hot water. I don't even know how Natsu lives with it!

Beads of cold liquid rained against my body. I tensed at first, but then I relaxed. I stayed there for about 10 minutes then came out, wrapping a white towel around my waist and a short white one hanging around my neck.

"Finally, your done." Lyon said, standing up and stretching. He likes bathing in the cold too. I guess we both have a thing for the cold, huh.

"So, guys," Takashi started, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you think about the new girl?"

Natsu placed a hand on his chin. "Isn't it Loony? No, Lushey? Or Luigi-"

"It's Lucy you ass!" Gajeel yelled.

"Oh yes, Lucy! Yeah she's nice." Natsu said. "She's also pretty."

"True that - her chest is _huge._" Takashi smirked.

"You pervert." I sweat dropped, but found myself smirking along with him.

"What about Erza's?" Jellal asked. We all turned to him.

"Oy oy, is someone is defending Erza?" Natsu teased. Jellal's cheeks were coated in a soft red shade.

"I-It's not like that!" He protested. We all laughed.

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

Lucy POV

"Lu-chan~!" Levy sang as she shook my back. It was morning already? Damn.

"Mmmfff ..." I mumbled as I shifted about, clutching my pillow tight.

"LUCY!" A voice yelled. I shot up and sat on my knees with wide yes.

"H-Hai!" I said. Erza smiled at me.

"It's the first day of school, Lucy. You have to wake up earlier." She told me.

"Wait, is everybody already awake?" I asked her, looking around.

"Oh Lucy, it's about time you're awake!" Shiori said, walking into my room with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Today's your first day Lu-chan! Aren't you excited?" Levy asked me as she buttoned up her white shirt.

"Yeah, I am." I told her shifting to the side of my bed and climbing off. I felt two hands behind my back, pushing me out my room.

"Come on Lucy! You have to take your bath quickly!" Lisanna ushered me to the bathroom and shut the door.

"God, I'm still so tired!" I yelled in frustration. I sighed in defeat as I started to fill up the bath with hot steaming water. I stripped down and placed my foot into the water, followed by the rest of my body. I relaxed and let the water wash away the dirt on my body. I then stepped out, wrapping a towel around me. I then brushed my teeth and went back into my room.

"Lucy, I have your uniform for you in your closet." Erza told me and I nodded.

"Oh yeah guys, where's Juvia?" Lisanna asked. We all shrugged our shoulders.

I dried my body and my hair. I then put on my uniform. It consisted of a plain white collared shirt, a blue and white stripped tie, a pale yellow v neck sleeveless jumper, a short grey pleated skirt with two navy blue lines at the bottom, knee high navy blue socks and white plimsolls. I let my hair flow around my waist feely.

"OMG Lucy, the uniform suites you so well!" Lisanna and Levy squealed. Erza nodded in agreement and Shiori did the same. We all wore our uniforms the same way except from Shiori and Erza. Erza didn't wear the jumper, but she wore the red blazer. Shiori didn't wear the jumper or blazer. She wore the shirt but it wasn't tucked into the skirt. Her socks stopped at the middle of her thighs as well.

"Shiori, you're not wearing your uniform correctly." Erza told her calmly. Shiori simply brushed it off and made her way to the common room.

"Let's go. Breakfast is going to start soon."

Everyone nodded and made their way out of the dorm.

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

We all walked into the large class room. The chairs were a golden brown colour and the wood was carved, making swirly patterns on them. There were plants dotted around the class room and large windows, which had big red fancy curtains. My eyes widened when I saw our teacher. She looked so young!

"Um, Lucy? Aren't you going to sit down?" Levy asked as she placed her soft hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and then nodded.

"So where do you want to sit guys?" Shiori asked as she crossed her arms over her large chest.

"Juvia wants to sit at the middle row." Juvia stated.

"Good idea." Erza smiled.

We all went to sit down on the middle row, I sat near the large window.

"OK class, let me introduce-"

**_*SLAM!*_**

The door slammed open and the boys came running in, panting like dogs.

"S-Sorry *pant* we're late miss!" Natsu apologised as he rested his muscular arm on Gray's shoulder.

The teacher smiled at them. "It's OK. Although in the future, I suggest you make it on time."

"Hai." They all nodded and went to sit down. Gray sat behind me and Natsu sat behind Lisanna. Jellal sat behind Erza and Lyon sat behind Juvia.

"OK class. My name is Yume Takeshita. I will be your homeroom teacher for this semester." She stated as she smiled at us. She had very long golden blonde hair that stopped at her curvy waist, which was wavy. She had a fringe on the left side of her face and deep violet eyes. She had creamy coloured skin, curvaceous figure and a large chest. She wore a plain white collared shirt, which was long sleeved and tucked into a black pencil skirt that stopped at her mid thighs. She wore pantyhose and black high heeled shoes.

"Let's all have a great semester, OK?" She beamed and we all cheered happily.

She did the register and we were all dismissed into our first class.

"What's your next lesson, Lu-chan?" Levy asked me as I checked in my planner.

"I have English. You?" I asked.

"Kya! I have English as well!" Levy beamed at me. I grinned at her and she grinned back. We both found the classroom and Levy made her way in first. I was about to go in before someone blocked my way. I looked up to see a 'ikemen' that had ginger orange hair and was wearing blue tinted glasses.

"Um, excuse me." I said politely as I tried making my way through, but he blocked me again.

"Hey sexy legs, what's your name?" The guy leaned closer into my face. He placed his hand on my chin, making my face heat up a bit.

"Oi, Loke," Someone said as they walked towards us.

"What is it now, Gray-_sama._" The boy called Loke smirked. Gray paused in front of us.

"Stop hitting on Lucy, would ya? She wouldn't go out with a playboy like you anyway." Gray said and Loke frowned. He turned to me and smiled.

"See you later, my princess." He smiled seductively and winked. He then left and walked into the classroom.

"Th-Thanks a lot, Gray." I said and he smiled.

"Anytime." He grinned.

"Um, who was that boy? And why did he call you Gray-sama?" I questioned.

"That was Loke Celeste. He's Fairy Tail Academy's 'playboy'." He put quotation marks in the air when he said 'playboy.' "And he called me Gray-sama 'cos that's what all my fan girls call me!" He grinned proudly.

"Fan girls?" I asked.

"Yep, you heard me right. I, Gray Fullbuster, has fan girls." He told me. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's get into class. Otherwise Evergreen-sensei will be mad." He told me. I nodded my head in understanding and we both went inside.

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

"OK class, I have some important information that you should copy down into your books. Miss McGarden, can you please hand out these sheets?" Evergreen-sensei said as Levy nodded her head. She pushed her chair back and walked to the front where Evergreen-sensei gave her the sheets and Levy handed them out to everyone.

"Ne, Heartfilia-san, do you have a spare pen I can borrow? This one ink is finished." The girl next to me, Miyuki Sapphire, said.

"Yeah, I have a pen." I said and handed it to her.

"Thank you! I will make sure to return it at the end of the lesson." She told me and I nodded. I watched as Miyuki started to copy down the information onto the book. She had long snow white hair that stopped at her knees. She had two bangs that framed her face and stopped at her large chest, and a fringe tha covered her forehead. She had a dark blue thin headband that was attached to a long thin dark blue ribbon that was tied into a bow on the left side of her face. She had a strand of hair that stuck up and slanted to the side, and aquamarine blue eyes.

I went back to copying down what was on the sheet into my book. It was some information about pronouns, adjectives, ect...

I continued to work until someone walked into the classroom. The person was holding a few golden keys and walked towards miss.

"Oh, hello Mirajane. I see you're back from your trip!" The teacher greeted. The girl called Mirajane smiled sweetly as they continued to talk.

"Kya~! It's Mira-san~!" A few boys and girls sang. "She's back from her trip! Yatta~!"

Wait, Mirajane? Hhmm.. where have I heard that name before? Let me think ...

OH YES! IT'S MIRAJANE STRAUSS FROM THE _'FLIRTY FIORENES' _MAGAZINE!

The _'Flirty Fiorenes' _magazine had all the latest gossip, music and tips. It also had photo spreads of teenage models. Mirajane Strauss is a bikini model for them. She does photo spreads as well. She's one of the most popular people - everyone knows her!

"Um, Lucy-san?" She said. I snapped out of my thoughts and my eyes widened.

_THE _Mirajane Strauss was standing right in front of me! KYA~!

"Y-yes, Mira-san?" I stuttered, admiring her beauty. She smiled at me and handed me the keys.

"These are the keys to the dorm. Laki-san forgot to give them to you when you first arrived!" She grinned at me. I smiled at her and nodded my head in understanding.

"Arigatou, Mira-san." I said and she continued to smile at me. She waved as she left the classroom, some people crying because the famous model left the classroom.

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

Jellal POV

"Aaahhh, I'm beat!" I said as I leaned against the big Sakura tree outside. It was lunch time and we were all here eating our food. We always come here to eat out lunch. If anyone steals our space, they will be beaten up by Gajeel (atleast that's what he said).

"I love eating up here." Lisanna said. "It's so relaxing!"

"True dat." Natsu said, stealing some sushi from Lisanna's bento and plopping it into his mouth, making Lisanna frown.

"Has anyone seen Erza?" I asked, looking around for familiar scarlet hair.

"Nope. I think she went to a meeting with the other student councillors." Gray told me. "Speaking of which, has anyone seen Lucy?"

"Yeah, and shrimp." Gajeel mumbled as he chugged down some his Coke.

Takashi raised a brow but then let it go.

"Lucy and _Levy _are in the library doing Writer's Club." Shiori said, biting on her chicken mayo sandwich.

"OK." Gray and I nodded. We ate in silence for a while.

"Hey, Juvia," Lyon said, turning to the blue haired girl who was currently sipping some water from her bottle.

"Yes, Lyon-san?" Juvia said as she turned to the handsome silver haired boy.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked.

"Yeah, why are you quiet?" Everyone started joining in the conversation. When it dyed down, Juvia took the opportunity to answer.

"Well .. Juvia has nothing to say." She told us. "Juvia prefers to listen to what you have to say."

"So, when you don't really like talking?" Gray asked.

"Yes. Juvia prefers not talking." She finished. We all nodded our heads slowly.

Juvia can sometimes be a bit ... weird.

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

Lucy POV

"And that's the end of Writer's Club for today." Levy finished. Everyone packed up their things and began to leave the library.

"So, Lu-chan, how did you like Writer's Club?" Levy asked me.

"It was really nice, Levy-chan!" I beamed and she clapped her hands happily.

"Oh yes, Lu-chan," She started. I nodded my head for her to go on. "When you finish writing your story, can I be the first to read it? Pretty please?"

"E-Eto ... I'm not finished with it yet.." I whispered.

"When you're finished? Please? I really want to read it!" Levy pleaded. I thought for a minute, Levy giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I sighed in defeat. "O-OK .. you can read it."

"YATTA~!" She cheered, throwing a fist into the air. I smiled slightly at her.

"Um, Lucy-san?" A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Sorano Lilica, the girl I saw at the Writer's Club stand when I first arrived.

"Yes, Sora-chan?" I smiled at her.

"Can you please r-read my novel? I-I've just completed it." She stuttered as she handed me sheets of papers that were stapled together. I looked at the title, and it said _'Forbidden Love'_.

"Wow, this looks interesting! Sure, I'll read it!" I beamed and she smiled softly at me.

"Thank you very much, Lucy-san." She bowed. I placed the novel neatly in my bag, making sure to read it later.

When Sorano left, I made my way to where all the book shelves were, and made my way to the manga section. I absolutely _love _manga! My favourites are _Shugo Chara! _and _Rave Master_ and _Angel Beats _and _Rozen Maiden_ .. I have so many I love!

I ignored the other manga's like _Yu-Gi-Oh! _and _Pokémon. _I found Rave Master and Shugo Chara. I picked them up and walked to the desk/counter and told the librarian that I wanted the books. She stamped both of them and told me the due dates.

I then left the library with Levy, reading the Manga on the way out.

* * *

**Phew! Finally finished! :D I hope that you enjoyed this chapter ^.^**

**.**

_ I looked up to see a 'ikemen' that had ginger orange hair and was wearing blue tinted glasses._

**- If u didn't know, 'ikemen' means 'handsome man' and stuff like that :p**

**.**

_"E-Eto ... I'm not finished with it yet.." I whispered._

**- 'Eto ..' means like 'uumm.. '**

**.**

_"Ne, Heartfilia-san, do you have a spare pen I can borrow? This one ink is finished." The girl next to me, Miyuki Sapphire, said._

**- Yay! Managed to fit another OC in! :D**

**********ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

_**Next time, on The Academy Of Fairy Tail**_

_"Wait, so you found a cat? .. Which was blue? I seriously can't believe that."_

_"Mira-nee! You're back from your trip! I missed you so much~!"_

_Wait, was that LAXUS DREYAR?! THE PRINCAPLES GRANDSON?! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

_******- Please have a look and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends! The Boy With An Ice Heart,**_

_******Gender Bender Spell!, My Saviour, The First of July, The Predator and the Prey and The Long Lost Siblings!-**_

**************ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**************Make sure to tune in for the next chapter! :D**

**************~ SakuraTree999**


	5. Just Your Average Day NOT!

**_The__ Academy Of Fairy Tail!_**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia is part of one of the most richest families in the whole of Fiore Kingdom. During her last year of high school, her father sends her to the most prestigious boarding school in Fiore - Fairy Tail Academy! During her stay at Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy goes through friendship, drama and, wait ... falling in love? {GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and LyVia - OC's included!}

**Rating: **T (Cursing, sexual innuendos)

**Sakura: Heyoo guys! :D**

**Everyone: Hi Sakura! :)**

**Sakura: This the chapter when Happy comes in!**

**Happy: YAY! :'D**

**Shiori: ^.^**

**Gajeel: What about Lily?**

**Sakura: Yeah .. he'll come in later on :3**

**Lucy: So what's going to happen in this chapter, Sakura?**

**Sakura: That's-**

**Gray: "That's for me to know and for you to find out!"**

**Sakura: You didn't have to steal my thunder, Gray -_-**

**Gray: ^^3**

**Mira: Are there going to be a few pairings?**

**Sakura: I don't know, maybe? :3**

**Erza: Let's start now! Btw, Sakura does not own Fairy Tail. She's a HUGE fan of it though! :D**

**Sakura: Thanks Erza! ^^ Lights, camera .. **

**Everyone: ACTION!**

* * *

_**Previously, on The Academy Of Fairy Tail!**_

_I ignored the manga's like Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokémon. I found Rave Master and Shugo Chara._

_I picked them up and walked to the desk/counter and told the librarian that I wanted the books. She stamped both of them and_

_told me the due dates._

_I then left the library with Levy, reading the Manga on the way out._

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**~ Chapter 5: Just your average day ... NOT!**

Natsu POV

"... And that is how Harold Godwinson defeated William." Mocao-sensei finished. "You now may leave."

"Oh, thank God!" I cheered as I stretched out both my arms in he air. I had to survive a _whole hour _of History. How the hell cares about Harold Godwinson anyway?

"I'm so tired.." I mumbled. I suddenly felt a point of a pencil prick my back. "Ow!" I gritted my teeth and rubbed my back. I turned around to see Lisanna smiling at me.

"What is it?" I asked her, frowning.

"Ne, Natsu," She started. "Can you be my partner for the project?"

I blinked at her. "Project?"

She then rolled her eyes. "Were you listening at all in the lesson? Mocao-sensei said that we have to do a presentation on the battle between that Godwinson guy and William!"

"Oh, I had no idea." I grinned nervously as she frowned at me. "And sure, I'll be your partner."

"Hey, Lisanna-san!" A voice called. We both turned to the side to see a boy with spikey silver hair and emerald green eyes.

"Oh, hi Tyrone." Lisanna smiled. I just stood there and stared at the boy.

"So, Lisanna, would you like to be my partner for the project?" He asked her, grinning.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"I'm working with Lisanna." I said sternly, cutting Lisanna off. "She's my partner. Why don't you go and find somebody else?" I added, glaring at Tyrone.

"Fine then." He stated as he glared back at me. He turned to smile at Lisanna then left. Lisanna then turned to me, frowning.

"Why did you say it like that, Natsu? Jeez, you could've been more subtle!" She scolded me.

I turned a way, a pout on my lips. "I just wanted him to know that you're my partner." I mumbled. She sighed and stood up.

"Let's just go and find some paper for the project. We would need big paper, so let's go to the shop since it's a Friday." She told me as I nodded my head and stood up.

You're aloud to leave the school grounds, but you have to come back before eleven. Also, if you're leaving, you have to leave to leave with someone, or in a group.

Lisanna grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the classroom.

Damn it, I really wanted to spend my Friday night _not _doing homework!

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

Gray POV

_Message from Lyon (:p) :_

_Dude, where are you? I'm at the dorms with Takashi, Jellal and Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Erza and Shiori. Natsu and Lisanna have gone somewhere._

_It's getting pretty boring. Just hurry up and come to the dorms! __

_3: 13_

_Message to Lyon (:p) :_

_Jam your hype! I'm just in the hallways, I'm headin' to the dorms right now :3 Btw, order some pizza. I'm not in the mood for cafeteria food. :3_

_3: 13_

I slid my phone into my pocket and sighed. I'm so glad the day has ended. Maths practically _killed _me!

"Jinsei wa tsumaranai desu." I mumbled as I yawned loudly. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and continued to walk down the hallways to the dorms. I then decided to listen to some music on my iPod. I took it out my pocket and put the ear phones into my ears. I then turned the volume up very loud.

**_"Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte  
Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita  
Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou  
Yume ni mita akogare no basho _**

**_Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)_**  
**_The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)_**  
**_Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)_**  
**_The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)-"_**

**_*Bump*_**

My right shoulder collided with another one's.

I took out my ear phones and turned around to see a tall boy with spikey blonde hair, and a scar going down his right eye, glaring daggers at me.

"Watch where you're going, small fry." The guy grunted at me.

I narrowed my eyes and glared daggers at him back. "Who the hell are you calling 'small fry', douchebag?" I retorted at him. The guy then smirked at me.

"You don't have the slightest clue who I am, do you?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Why would I want to know you anyway?" I asked him angrily. This guy _really _didn't want to get onto my bad side. He then turned around, not facing me anymore.

"Two words. Laxus Dreyar." He mumbled as he left, his hands in his pockets. I continued to glare at him, then I started walking again.

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath. That guy thinks I'm afraid of him? Pfft! Who cares if he's Laxus Dreyar?

... Wait, Laxus Dreyar?

I paused, my eyes widening.

Wait, was that_ THE _LAXUS DREYAR?! THE PRINCAPLES GRANDSON?! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

_'GRAY, YOU BAKA!' _I screamed at my self mentally. I started to run to the dorms. I slammed the door open, startling everyone in the common room.

"Yo Gray, you're back-"

"URASAI! I JUST GOT INTO SOME DEEP SHIT WITH LAXUS DREYAR!" I screamed.

Lyon, Takashi and Jellal widened their eyes.

"NANI?! _THE _LAXUS DREYAR?!" Jellal yelled.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Takashi and Lyon yelled in unison.

"Stop getting so hyped up, it's just Laxus Dreyar." Gajeel yawned as he stretched out his arms, not caring at all.

"Um, who's Laxus Dreyar?" Lucy asked timidly. We all turned to her.

"Laxus Dreyar is the principles Grandson." Erza stated.

"EEHH?!" Lucy screamed.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt you!" Levy smiled at Lucy.

"But I might end up being killed!" I yelled, clearly scared. I suddenly felt a soft hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to see Lucy smiling softly at me.

"Don't worry Gray, it'll be alright." She told me. I stared at her for a moment and then smiled, placing my hand on top of the hand that was on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Lucy."

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

Lisanna POV

"Na~tsu~! You're not helping!" I yelled in frustration.

Natsu and I were in a shop that sells things like paper, colouring pens, all things to do with art.

"Why are we here again, Lisanna?" He asked me plainly. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"We're here for the project. We're looking for a big sheet of paper for our presentation, _remember_?" I told him calmly, hiding the fact that I wanted to strangle him to death for not paying attention at all.

"Oh, found some!" He grinned. I smiled at him and patted his head.

"Good Natsu! Now, let's go and pay!" I grinned as we both walked towards the counter.

When we finished, I decided to go and treat Natsu by going to a restaurant and buying him some food. Which I found out was a BIG MISTAKE.

_Note to self: If I don't want to be poor, I will NEVER DO THIS AGAIN._

"Mmff fanksh a lot Lishanna." Natsu mumbled as he stuffed all different types of food into his mouth. Sushi, burgers, chips, hot dogs and chicken wings were flying all over the place. I could practically see my money going down the drain!

"Doosh you wantsh some, Lishanna?" He paused as he tried to give me a half eating chicken wing.

"N-no thanks, I'm fine." I sweat dropped.

"Suite yorshelf." He said as he continued to eat. I tried to ignore all the stares I was getting from people in the restaurant.

This was so embarrassing!

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

Lucy POV

"So, this is what they call pizza?" I asked as everyone took a slice of the pepperoni pizza in a box.

"Yeah, haven't you tried it before Lu-chan?" Levy asked me as she bit into her one, chewing on it happily.

"N-No. My father never allowed me to try this food before." I whispered nervously.

"Really? Why?" Shiori asked as she took her second slice. "Our parents, like, let us do anything we want really."

"M-My father I very strict." I mumbled.

"Oh, OK." Jellal said as he continued to chew on his pizza.

"Come on Lucy, there's lot's for everyone! Why don't you try some?" Lyon asked me as Takashi nodded.

"O-OK." I said as I got a slice of the pizza from the box. A beautiful smell drifted into my nose. I quickly bit the pizza, chewing It slowly. My eyes widened.

"T-This .. is the most beautiful thing I've ever tasted!" I beamed as my eyes sparkled. I quickly wolfed down the rest of the pizza and then took another slice. Then another, then another ...

"Um, Lucy?" Everyone said in unison, sweat dropping. I looked up, pizza stuffed in my mouth.

"You finished the whole box in a flat second." They mumbled in unison. I sweat dropped nervously.

"S-sorry guys .." I giggled lightly.

"It's OK, it was your first time trying it after all." Levy said. I smiled at her.

_'I can't believe I did that! Lucy you baka!'_

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

Natsu POV

"Thanks for the food again, Lisanna." I said to the short white haired girl next to me. It was 7 o'clock and we were roaming around Magnolia Sakura Park.

Magnolia Sakura Park is a very famous park in Fiore. It is has many pink Sakura trees decorating it, lush green grass and a beautiful river going through.

"It's OK, Natsu." She smiled at me. We both went to sit by a bench and in front of the river, watching the setting sun glow on it, making it sparkle.

"Ne, Natsu," Lisanna started.

I turned to her. "Yes, Lisanna?"

Lisanna shuffled a bit, but then she looked up at me.

"Do .. do you remember when we were young? We used to play around here?" She asked. I blinked at her.

"When .. we were young?" I whispered. I looked up to the sky, trying to remember ...

_"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" A young white haired girl called, running towards her pink haired best friend._

_"What is it, Lisanna?" Natsu asked as the short white girl paused in front of him._

_"There's an ice cream truck parked somewhere over there! Do you want to get some?" Lisanna asked excitedly._

_"OK, mum did give me some money. Let's go!" Natsu grinned as he grabbed Lisanna's hand, running towards the ice cream truck._

_"One strawberry single cone with sprinkles, and 3 cone chocolate, vanilla and strawberry please!" Natsu asked as he handed the man the money._

_"Here you go." The man smiled as the two kids thanked him and ran to a bench in front of the river. Natsu and Lisanna sat down and watched the river sparkle and the swans and ducks swimming gracefully. they both licked their ice cream._

_"Ne, Natsu," Lisanna said. Natsu turned to her. "Yes, Lisanna?"_

_"When we're older, can I be your wife?" She smiled softly. Natsu's cheeks were coated in a scarlet red colour._

_"N-Nani?!" He yelled, clearly confused. Lisanna linked her arm with him and giggled._

_"When we're older, we're going to be married! We're gonna have many children and be a happy family!" She beamed._

_"F-Family?" Natsu stuttered._

_"Yeah! We're going to live happily ever after! Like the prince and princess in the story!"_

"O-Oh yeah.." I whispered, his cheeks coated in a deep shade of red.

"You remember? Yay!" Lisanna cheered as she linked her arm with mine. I blushed furiously.

"She liiiikkes you!" A voice said. The two both looked around.

"What was that?" I asked looking around.

"I'm over here! Aye!" The voice said again.

"N-Natsu .. look down." Lisanna whispered. I looked down.

"What. The. Fuck." Were the only words that could come out my mouth.

Right there, in front of us ... was a small, blue, cat!

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

Gray POV

"This is so boring ..." I mumbled as I leaned my arm on Takashi's shoulder.

"I know, right?" Takashi said as he watched Jellal, who was reading a Manga called Black Butler.

"Why don't you just jump of a cliff and stop complaining?" Gajeel asked, sitting up from the couch. Erza, Lucy, Levy and Shiori were reading fashion magazines, while us boys were thinking of something to do.

"I wish something interesting can happen right now .. like in anime!" Lyon said.

"Yeah, going on never ending adventures!" Takashi beamed.

"Yeah, and maybe we can find a magical land called Edolas where we find our complete opposites." Gajeel said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Edolas? What kind of lame name is that?" I asked.

"It's your mum." Takashi said plainly.

"That joke sucked." Lyon stated.

"Hey guys!" A cheery voice said.

We all turned to the door to see Lisanna and Natsu at the door, walking into the room.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Shiori asked, walking towards them.

"Oh nothing, just looking for stuff for our project." Natsu said.

"Ok, you say that." I smirked. Natsu glared daggers at me, knowing what I meant.

I turned my head to Erza. She was observing them.

"What do you have behind your back, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Behind my back? I don't have anything!" Natsu said, his eyes darting to the left.

"Aha! You're lying!" Levy pointed out. "It's a fact that when people lie, their eyes dart to the left."

"Know it all." Gajeel mumbled, which made Levy pout out him.

"Just show it, Natsu." Jellal said, placing his manga on the glass table.

"I'll just tell you. We found a blue cat." He stated.

"Wait, you found a cat? .. Which was blue? I seriously can't believe that." Lucy said, crossing her arms over her well gifted chest.

"You don't believe us?" Lisanna asked. "Fine, we'll just show you."

Lisanna nodded at Natsu who nodded back. I was sure it was just probably going to be a toy or something. WRONG.

Right there, in Natsu's hand, was a _blue cat!_

Everyone stared at it, with a 'O_O' face.

"Aye sir!"

"EEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

* * *

**Finished this chapter! :D I hoped u enjoyed it. I'm sorry guys, Mirajane was supposed to be in this chapter, but I decided that she should make her appearance in the next chapter. And I managed to get Happy in, yay!**

**Btw, I hoped u liked that NaLi moment. I absolutely _LOVE_ that couple! They're so firkin CUTE! :'D**

**********ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**********Name: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Age: **16

**Affiliation: **Fairy Tail Academy Student

**Likes: **Pepperoni pizza, strawberries, ice cream, her school and her Nakama

**Dislikes: **Her father and perverts

**.**

_"Jinsei wa tsumaranai desu." I mumbled as I yawned loudly._

** - If you didn't know, 'Jinsei wa tsumaranai desu' means 'life is boring'. :D**

**.**

_**"Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou Yume ni mita akogare no basho**_

**_Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)_** **_The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)_** **_Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)_** **_The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)-"_**

**_- _Disclaimer: This song is owned by JAMEL. It's called Rock City Boy! ^^ (This is opening 8 of Fairy Tail, one of my FAVE openings!) :'D**

**.**

___'GRAY, YOU BAKA!' _I screamed at my self mentally.

**- If u didn't know, 'baka' means idiot/stupid. :p**

**.**

_"URASAI! I JUST GOT INTO SOME DEEP SHIT WITH LAXUS DREYAR!" I screamed._

**- If u didn't know, 'urasai' means 'shut up' ^^**

**.**

_"NANI?! __THE _LAXUS DREYAR?!" Jellal yelled.

**- If u didn't know, 'Nani' means 'what' ! xD**

**.**

_"Yeah, and maybe we can find a magical land called Edolas where we find our complete opposites." Gajeel said sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

**- Haha, do you guys get it? Well, it depends if you've watched the Edolas arc! xD**

**********ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**_Next time, on The Academy Of Fairy Tail!_**

_"Mira-nee, you're back! I missed you so much~!"_

_"It's a VERY rare breed of cat called the 'Exceed'. They can understand the language_

_of humans and speak it themselves."_

_"Juvia's friend helped Juvia see 'the bright blue sky'. Thank you for being Juvia's_

_friends."_

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

_******- Please have a look and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends! The Boy With An Ice Heart,**_

_******Gender Bender Spell!, My Saviour, The First of July, The Predator and the Prey and The Long Lost Siblings!-**_

**************ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**************Make sure to tune in for the next chapter! :D**

**************~ SakuraTree999**


	6. Mirajane returns!

**_The__ Academy Of Fairy Tail!_**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia is part of one of the most richest families in the whole of Fiore Kingdom. During her last year of high school, her father sends her to the most prestigious boarding school in Fiore - Fairy Tail Academy! During her stay at Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy goes through friendship, drama and, wait ... falling in love? {GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and LyVia - OC's included!}

**Rating: **T (Cursing, sexual innuendos)

**Sakura: Heyoo guys! I'm so happy, I got another review! :D ILYSM SDQUEEN!**

**Gray: Oy oy, jam your hype! 0.o**

**Sakura: Brb, imma answer my review! ^^**

**SDQueen**

Heyoo! Thank you so much for reviewing again. I really appreciate it! :D

I'm gonna try and put some GrayLu in this one, but not so major. I don't

want to rush the GrayLu, I want to take it slower than the other couples, u know?

But don't worry, there will definitely be GrayLu all through the story! :D

Btw, thanks for advertising this story! You're so awesome! ^^

Make sure to stay tuned for all the chapters, ne?

~ SakuraTree999

**Lucy: Are there going to be pairings in this chapter?**

**Sakura: Probably. Since Mira is coming in then it's going to be a matchmaking frenzy! xD**

**Mira: *Smiles sweetly***

**Gajeel: Let's start now. I wanna get life over and done with -.- Btw, Sakura doesn't own Fairy Tail. She doesn't have the brains to think of something that popular. She's a loser! Geehee.**

**Sakura: Douchebag. -_- Lights, camera ..**

**Everyone ACTION!**

* * *

_**Previously, on The Academy Of Fairy Tail!**_

_Right there, in Natsu's hand, was a BLUE CAT!_

_Everyone stared at it, with a 'O_O' face._

_"Aye sir!"_

_"EEEEEEEHHHHH?!"_

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**~ Chapter 6: Mirajane returns! **

(Saturday morning; Levy's room) Levy POV

"Have you found it yet Lu-chan? Erza?"

"Nope."

"Not yet."

I sighed as I flung my head back on my chair. Lucy, Erza and I were trying to find out about the mysterious blue cat that Natsu and Lisanna brought home yesterday. It turns out the cat could talk, and Natsu and Lisanna decided to name their 'child' (what Gray likes to call it) Happy. We weren't _exactly _happy when we saw him. We were more like surprised. He could've just named it that!

"This is hopeless! How are we going to find out what that blue cat really is?!" I yelled in frustration.

"Stay calm, Levy." Erza told me. "I'm sure we'll find it soon."

"You guys do know I could just tell you, right?" Happy asked as he stared at us. We all turned our heads to him, eyes wide.

"Why didn't you say that sooner, Happy?" Lisanna asked.

"I honestly don't know." He told us, snuggling into my comfy orange been bag.

"Why don't you tell us then?" Lucy asked, bending down in front of the blue cat.

"Mmm.. I don't wanna!" Happy grinned. A tic mark popped up on Lucy's head.

"Why not?" She asked, trying to keep her calm.

"It's 'cos I don't want to." Happy said, preparing to sleep on the been bag. At this rate, Lucy's tic mark multiplied and started throbbing madly.

"Tell me." She said darkly, her head tilting to the side in a very, creepy way.

"Um, Lu-chan?" I asked nervously, Lisanna was quivering in the background. "Koawai .." She whispered.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me."

"N-"

"Found it!" Erza exclaimed, cutting Happy off.

"You have?!" Lucy and I screeched as we charged over to wear the expensive computer was. Erza was on a website that was called _'The Hidden Species'._

"It's a _VERY _rare breed of cat called the 'Exceed'. They can understand the language of humans and speak it themselves." Erza read from the computer.

"No wonder he can talk ..." I whispered.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shiori asked as she walked into my room. She jumped onto my orange queen sized bed and made herself comfortable.

"We just found out what Happy is.." Lucy said. She turned to the cat who was currently sleeping on the large been bag.

"Did you? What is he?" Shiori asked. Erza explained to her, Shiori nodding every now and then.

"I see." She said as she looked at the sleeping blue exceed.

"Oh yeah guys, have you seen Juvia anywhere?" Lisanna asked.

"That is true, where is she?" I asked, looking around.

"HEY GUYS, COME INTO THE COMMON ROOM!" A voice called. It was Natsu. "THERE'S SOMEONE WHO YOU KNOW!"

"OK, we're coming!" Erza called back. "Hm, I wonder who it is."

"Same." Shiori said, jumping of my bed and doing a summer sault before she landed on her feet.

We all rushed to the common room, where we saw all the boys surrounding a female with white hair.

"You guys, you're here!" The white haired girl beamed as she turned to us. The girl's white hair flowed down to her curvy waist. She had aquamarine blue eyes, snow white skin, curvaceous figure and large chest. Her fringe was tied and held upwards with a hairband. She was wearing a plain white tank top that revealed some cleavage, dark blue denim short shorts and white knee high boots.

Wait ... it was Mirajane!

**ღ( ... ✿ ... )ღ**

Lisanna POV

"Mira-nee, you're back! I missed you so much~!" I cried as I jumped into Mira's arms.

"Lisanna! I missed you so much!" Mira cried back. I hugged her tight, sniffing in her beautiful natural fragrance. Suddenly, I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Kawaii~!" Lucy sang, her eyes softening at the sight.

Shiori and Erza just stared at the scene, smiling.

"How was your trip, Mira-nee?" I asked my sister. We went to sit down on the couch, everyone following.

"Oh, it was great! Hacienda is such a beautiful city!" Mira chirped. "We did the photo spread at the beach!"

"You did a photo spread? That's so cool!" Levy said, eyes brightening.

"The new issue of the magazine will come out next week. Make sure to by it, ne!" Mira smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait. So Lisanna and Mira are _sisters_?" Lucy asked. Everyone turned to her, sweat dropping.

"Didn't you know?" Natsu asked.

"No.." Lucy said.

"Let me explain," Erza started. "Mirajane is a pin up model for the famous magazine called _'The Flirty Fiorenes'_. I'm sure you've heard of it before. Mira left to the town of Hacienda a week before you came to do a photo spread for the new issue. Mirajane's last name is 'Strauss'. So it Lisanna's. So they're sisters. They also have an older brother called Elfman Strauss. He's a famous wrestler, he's currently living in Clover Town." Erza explained. Lucy nodded her head in understanding.

After a few hours o talking, we all went to do different things.

**ღ( ... ✿ ... )ღ**

Normal POV

"Bye Juvia! Come back soon!" A girl with bubble gum pink hair waved at Juvia.

"Bye Meredy!" Juvia called as she ran down the street.

Juvia had just visit her friend, Meredy. Mereday and Juvia have known each other for quite a while now, and they're pretty close.

Juvia had first met Meredy when she saw her crying in Magnolia Sakura Park ...

_"Stupid Zanckrow! How dare he cheat on me!" Meredy cried as she ran down the street into Magnolia Sakura Park._

_Meredy was ready for a date with her boyfriend, Zanckrow, but when she approached him he was kissing another girl. Meredy's heart shattered into pieces when she saw the sight._

_"This is the 5th time I've mean cheated on! Dammit all!" Meredy screamed in frustration as she dropped onto her knees, sobbing._

_"Life never goes well for me .. I'll never find true love. I should probably just go and die somewhere." Meredy whispered._

_"Die?" A voice behind her said. Meredy slowly turned around to see a girl with pretty blue hair and eyes._

_"Did Juvia just hear you say die?" Juvia asked. Meredy frowned at her._

_"What do you want?" Meredy asked harshly, glaring daggers._

_"You want to die.. because somebody cheated on you?" Juvia questioned._

_"Yes. He cheated on me when I truly loved him. He was just the same as all the rest!" Meredy yelled. "Why do you care anyway?"_

_Juvia bent down in front of the pink haired girl and smiled warmly at her._

_ "Juvia lives for the ones that she love. You've got to as well. If you have love in your life, you must keep on living." Juvia told her. Meredy's eyes widened, tears falling from her jade green eyes._

_"I-I.." She stuttered. Before she knew it, she launched into Juvia's arms, sobbing into her chest. Juvia paused for a minute then wrapped her arms around her, stroking her back._

_"It's OK." Juvia told her. "It's all going to be alright, ne?"_

_After a few minutes of sobbing, Meredy calmed down and wiped the last tears from her eyes._

_"T-Thank you .. so much." Meredy whispered, slightly smiling at Juvia. "My name is Meredy, Meredy Bluebell."_

_"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser. It's nice to meet you, Meredy?" Juvia grinned. They both stood up._

_"Do you want to get something to eat? I'll pay." Meredy said. Juvia smiled and nodded._

_"Thank you, Meredy."_

Juvia walked down the large corridors to where her dorm room was. She opened the door to see everyone talking to a beautiful white haired girl. Everyone turned to the door.

"Oh Juvia, you're here." Lyon smiled.

"Yay! I finally get to see you again, Juvia!" The whit haired girl beamed.

"M-Mira-san?" Juvia asked. "Juvia missed you so much!"

"So did I, Juvia!" Mira said as she hugged the blue haired girl tight.

"Where have you been?" Erza asked.

"Juvia went to visit a friend. She goes to Grimoire Heart High." Juvia stated.

"Isn't it that Meredy girl?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Juvia answered.

"Hey, guys!" A cute voice said. "Down here!"

Everyone looked down to see Happy pouting with his tiny paws placed on his hips. "You haven't introduced me yet!"

"Oh yeah, sorry Happy." Natsu said. "Mira, this is Happy. He's an Exceed."

"An Exceed is a very rare bred of cat that speak and understand our language." Levy explained.

"Aaaww! Aren't you the cutest thing?" Mira chirped as she lightly scratched behind Happy's ear. Happy purred in delight since behind his ear was sensitive. To him it felt good. "Where did you find the lil' guy?"

"Natsu and I found him at the park." Lisanna told her, Mira nodding.

"Say, guys," Mira started.

"Guys." Jellal smirked. Mira giggled lightly at the act. "You guys have been asking me what I've been doing, when I want to know what you've been doing. So, what's happening?" She asked excitedly.

"Well.." Gajeel said, trailing off.

"Are there any couples?!" Mira asked, eyes sparkling.

"Well, Takashi and Shiori are together." Gray lied. Takashi and Shiori's eyes widened in shock, a light blush coating their cheeks.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY US!" They both yelled in unison.

"Really? That's so cute!" Mira sang. Everyone sweat dropped.

_Mirajane Strauss Transformation: Mach Maker Mode._

Mira turned to the gang, a glint in her eye. Everyone knew what was going on.

"So, Natsu," Mira started, placing a delicate arm around the pinkette's shoulder.

"What?" Natsu asked, slightly nervous.

"Do you _like_ anyone in this room?" Mira asked. Natsu suddenly started blushing and shuffling about.

"A-Ano.." He stuttered. Natsu looked around the room quickly, his eyes darting left and right. Every time he looked at Lisanna, she would shift her gaze somewhere else.

Natsu then had an idea.

"Yes! I like Happy!" He beamed as he scooped the cat up and hugged it tight, not noticing that Happy was lacking air. Mira then raised a brow at the sweating Natsu, giving him an innocent smile.

_'Smart move.'_ Mira thought inwardly. Her eyes then shifted to Gajeel, who was slowly trying to back away.

"Gajeel, do you-"

"I'm hungry." Jellal quickly stated. Everyone turned to him. He winked and everyone knew what he was up to.

"Yeah, I am!"

"Same."

Everyone was suddenly agreeing with each other.

"Ne, Mira-nee, can you make us some of your spaghetti? It's really good!" Levy smiled. Mira paused for a moment, but then she nodded her head slowly. She walked into the large kitchen, giving everyone a last look, then she started making the meals.

"Phew!" Everyone sighed in relief.

"I'm glad we managed to get out of it this time!" Lyon cheered.

In the kitchen Mira could hear what he just said. Her eyes had a demon red glow and a dark aura surrounded her.

_'You may have gotten out of this one, but next time you won't!' _She shouted inwardly.

"Mwaha .. Mwahahaha.. Mwhahahahahaa!"

* * *

**FINISHED! Sorry this chapter was shorter than the other one's. I hope u enjoyed it though. Managed to put Meredy in! :D**

**.**

_"Um, Lu-chan?" I asked nervously, Lisanna was quivering in the background. "Koawai .." She whispered._

**- If u didn't know, 'kowai' means scary.**

**.**

_"Mira-nee, you're back! I missed you so much~!" I cried as I jumped into Mira's arms._

**- The honorific 'nee' means 'older sister'.**

**.**

_"Kawaii~!" Lucy sang, her eyes softening at the sight._

**- 'Kawaii' means 'cute' ! :D**

**.**

___"Stupid Zanckrow! How dare he cheat on me!" Meredy cried as she ran down the street into Magnolia Sakura Park._

**- I DO NOT SHIP MEREDY WITH ZANCKROW! I don't even know why I wrote that .. :3**

******ღ( ... ✿ ... )ღ**

**Name: **Gray Fullbuster

**Age: **16

**Occupation:** Fairy Tail Academy Student

**Likes: **Music, the cold and Nakama

**Dislikes: **Anyone who tries to hurt his Nakama, and the hot

**ღ( ... ✿ ... )ღ**

_**Next time, on The Academy Of Fairy Tail!**_

_"Come on Lucy, we're all gonna go to the mall!"_

_The figure jumped of us. Everything seemed to go in slow motion._

_"This is Zayne Harazoni. He's a child hood friend of ours."_

**ღ( ... ✿ ... )ღ**

_**Note: Sorry that the pairings didn't start earlier. They're going to start in the next chapter!**_

******ღ( ... ✿ ... )ღ**

_******- Please have a look and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends! The Boy With An Ice Heart,**_

_******Gender Bender Spell!, My Saviour, The First of July, The Predator and the Prey and The Long Lost Siblings!-**_

**************ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**************Make sure to tune in for the next chapter! :D**

**************~ SakuraTree999**


	7. Her pretty smile

**_The__ Academy Of Fairy Tail!_**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia is part of one of the most richest families in the whole of Fiore Kingdom. During her last year of high school, her father sends her to the most prestigious boarding school in Fiore - Fairy Tail Academy! During her stay at Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy goes through friendship, drama and, wait ... falling in love? {GrayLu, NaLi, Jerza, GaLe and LyVia - OC's included!}

**Rating: **T (Cursing, sexual innuendos)

**Sakura: Heyoo guys! Got another review! :D**

**Gajeel: Yet again, I don't care.**

**Sakura: Waste man -.- Anyway, in this chapter the pairings will start! ^^**

**Mira: Yay! xD Which pairing is starting first?**

**Sakura: I dunno, all I know that there ARE GOING TO BE PAIRINGS!**

**Gajeel: ¬_¬**

**Levy: OK ...**

**Lisanna: Come on guys, be glad that you get to go first!**

**Jellal: What .. what about Jerza?**

**Sakura: Don't worry my little Jellal, Jerza will come soon! ^^ Brb..**

**Kyto Touche**

Heyoo! Thanks again for reviewing on my story, I really appreciate it! :D

I feel for Meredy as well. It really pained me to say that she's been cheated on 5 times.

No girl would want that to happen to them! I'm also glad I made Jellal interrupt as well, I seriously

wasn't bothered to carry on with that! n_n'

Anyway, thanks again for reviewing and

stay tuned for more chapters, ne? :D

~ SakuraTree999

**Lucy: Remember guys, Sakura doesn't own Fairy Tail! :D**

**Sakura: Lights, camera ...**

**Everyone: ACTION!**

* * *

_**Previously, on The Academy Of Fairy Tail!**_

_'You may have gotten out of this one, but next time you won't!' She shouted inwardly._

_"Mwaha .. Mwahahaha.. Mwhahahahahaa!"_

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

******~ Chapter 7: Her pretty face...**

Natsu POV

"Ugh.." I grumbled as I slowly opened my eyes, only to shut them back closed again because of a bright light. I then tried to open them again, succeeding this time. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to get used to the light then my eyes darted around. I sat up, but only to feel a heavy weight on my shoulder.

"What the-" I looked down to see a short white haired girl leaning on my shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was partly open. Her cheeks were tinted red.

I blushed and gulped at the sight.

_'So pretty ..'_ I thought suddenly. My eyes widened and I shook my head hard. _'Wait, what was I just thinking?'_

I continued to stare at the sleeping Lisanna until a thought occurred to me. How did she end up here, on my shoulder, sleeping?

_"Natsu, pay attention! You're not doing anything!" Lisanna scolded as she hit my head hard._

_"Owee!" I pouted at her. She glared at me. _

_"We have to finish this project, Natsu!" She told me. She then cut out a picture of that Godwinson guy and gave it to me. "Here, stick it over there." She pointed to a part of the large sheet of paper and I nodded my head._

_"Nan-ji desu ka?" I asked, while sticking the picture on the paper._

_"Eto .. it's 11 o'clock." She said. Suddenly, she yawned._

_"Aren't you tired?" I asked her._

_"N-no!" She stuttered._

_A few minutes passed and Lisanna was asleep, her head lying on the table._

_"I knew you were tired." I smirked. I lifted her head up and made it lean on my shoulder. _

_After that, I drifted off to sleep._

"Oh yeah.." I whispered. I looked at the clock in my room and it said 7 o'clock. My eyes widened in shock.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I yelled. I shook Lisanna hard, making her mumble a few things.

"Hhmm .. Natsu?" She said quietly, rubbing her eyes.

"You're awake! Hurry up and get ready, we'll be late for school!" I shouted at her.

"EEEHH?!"

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

Lucy POV

"Ugh ... I have maths .." I mumbled under my breath as I stumbled down the large corridors of my school, Fairy Tail Academy. I didn't exactly wake up in a good mood, and now I feel even worse because of MATHS.

I also still need to return Sorano's novel to her. I finished it, it was pretty good overall.

"Kya~! Loke-sama, daisuki~!"

"Go out with me! Loke-sama~!"

"It's alright girls, there's enough Loke to go around."

"KYYAAAA~!"

I sweat dropped at the sight of the screaming fan girls. Jeez, why would they like that playboy anyway?

"Ah, Lucy-chan~!" Loke sang as he bounced over to me.

"What?" I hissed, glaring daggers at him. Ever since I transferred, Loke has been hitting on me. And his fan girls always give me the cold shoulder!

He placed his hand on my chin and pushed it towards his face, his eyes locked on mine. "You know you're really gifted at the chest area." He whispered.

My eyes widened and my face turned red. Steam came out my ears and a tic mark popped on my forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HENTAI!" I screamed as I was about to launch a fist into his face, but another fist did that before me.

"Argh!" Loke yelled in pain as he hit the floor. I stopped and turned to see a tall boy. He had spikey black hair that stopped at his shoulders, and he had a red bandana going around his head with his bangs shadowing it, but you could still see his dark black eyes. He had a muscular build, and cream coloured skin. He placed his hands in his pockets and turned to the furious Loke on the floor.

"ARGH, WHAT THE HELL! WHAT WAS THAT FOR ZAYNE?!" Loke yelled angrily. He stood up and launched a fist at the guy called Zayne, who simply dodged the attack. Since he dodged it, the fist was heading straight for me.

"Kya!" I screamed, waiting for the impact. But it never came. I felt someone grab my wrist and drag me back quickly. Then I felt warm, muscular arms snake around my waist.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm here." The soothing voice said. The voice was awfully familiar. I looked up to see Gray's midnight blue one's. My face heated up rapidly.

Since Loke missed the punch, he stumbled forward and almost fell, but Gray kicked him back up.

"Stop. Hitting. On. Lucy." He hissed, glaring dagger sat the orange haired play boy.

Loke she stared at the midnight blue eyes. He slowly nodded his head. Gray then released his grip on me. The boy called Zayne was about to walk away, but I quickly touched his shoulder. He turned around, and there was an emotionless expression plastered on his face.

"A-Arigatou." I squeaked. Zayne simply nodded his head and then left, hands in his pockets. I stopped and looked as he walked away.

"Don't worry, he always does that." Gray said from behind me. I turned around to face him. He was smiling. "He's not very talkative. He's always been like that."

I slowly nodded my head. "T-Thank you for saving me, Gray. Again." I whispered, looking down with a faint blush on my cheeks. He placed his hand on my chin and slowly lifted it up.

"Don't worry Lucy, anything for my Nakama!" He grinned. My eyes widened.

_'Anything .. for my Nakama ... '_

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

I stared out the window, watching the light of the sun reflect on the water of the fountain which was in the school gardens. Maths was on the top floor of the school so if you looked out the window, you could see for miles.

_'Don't worry Lucy, anything for my Nakama!' _The voice of Gray echoed in my head. I smiled softly at the memory of him grinning at me.

"Ehem, Miss Heartfilia?" Mocao-sensei asked. I snapped back into reality and noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered, blushing in embarrassment.

"Can you answer the question on the board for me?" Mocao-sensei asked, raising a brow and handing me the thin white chalk. I nervously nodded my head and accepted the piece of chalk on my teacher's hand. I stood up and made my way to the large chalk board at the front. I looked at the question on the board, it didn't look too hard. I gently placed the chalk on the board, writing down my answer. Everyone watched in utter silence, their eyes widening in shock. I turned around to meet awe struck faces. I grinned and gave the chalk back to the teacher.

"Y-You managed t-to answer the question a-after all!" Mocao-sensei stuttered, straightening his navy blue tie. He then cleared his throat and carried on with the lesson with me smiling all the way through.

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

I walked into the large golden doors of the library. I was going to give Sorano her novel back. I know Sorano will be in here, because she's one of those quiet one's who don't really like noisy places like outside. I walked passed the Non - Fiction section, the Horror section and the Humor section as well. I was walking passed the Romance section, but I suddenly got a glimpse of pretty lilac hair. It was Sorano. She was reading a Romance Novel called _'Forever Yours'._

_'She must really be into romance.'_ I said inwardly as I walked down the Romance section, approaching Sorano.

"Sora-chan!" I beamed as I walked up to her. She looked up from her book and looked at me, her beautiful violet eyes locked on my brown one's.

"Ah, Lucy-san!" She smiled as I stopped in front of her. "Hey Sorano, I just came to give your novel back." I told her as I reached into my bag. I fished out the papers of her novel and handed them to her. The papers were all neat, they weren't crinkled or bent at all.

"Your novel was very nice, Sorano." I told her. "I shed a few tears at the part when Sayake was parted with Kyo!"

Sorano giggled lightly and blushed, looking down. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, for reading my novel. I'm really happy." She smiled at me.

"Anytime, Sora-chan!" I grinned. "Sayonara!" I waved and made my way out.

"Bye Lucy-san!" She called.

I walked down the large hallways and outside, making my way to the large Sakura tree where the gang always hang out.

"Yo, Luigi!" Natsu grinned, lifting up a hand for a wave.

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned. "My name is Lucy, Natsu. You should know that!" I scolded him. He responded by making a ':3' face.

I sat down on the grass and took out my baby pink bento box. I opened bento and grabbed my chop sticks, picking up some sushi and munching on it happily.

Takashi was about to steal one of my sushi's, but I quickly whisked my bento box away from him, making him pout. I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"Why don't you make your own food, Takashi?" Shiori asked him as she sipped some of her Pepsi.

"I'm not bothered." He mumbled. Then his eyes brightened. "Unless you could make one for me~?"

"HELL NO!" Shiori yelled, punching him in the face. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ara ara!" Mira giggled as she watched Takashi whine in pain.

"Juvia, can I please have of your sushi?" Lyon asked politely, smiling at Juvia. Juvia 's cheeks had a red tint to them, but then she slowly nodded.

"Thanks." Lyon grinned as he threw one of the sushi's into the air, and catching it in his mouth with ease.

"Sea lion." Gajeel teased. Lyon hit him on his arm and he smirked.

"Has anyone seen Erza and Jellal?" Lisanna asked, looking around.

"I don't know where Jellal is, but Erza is at another meeting." Natsu told us. I frowned.

"I feel sorry for Erza. She never get's to have lunch with us." I said sadly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Say, guys," Mira started. We all turned to her. "Don't you think Jellal and Erza would make a good couple?" She giggled. We all groaned in annoyance.

Not _again_!

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

(After school) Erza POV

"Thank you Scarlet-san, you're too kind." My Geography teacher, Miss Hanazono, told me as she handed me a stack of papers.

"N-No problem, Hanazono-sensei." I said, struggling to carry the stack of papers.

I was walking down the hallway, when I spotted my Geography teacher. She asked me if I could grade the Geography paper's for her since she had an important meeting with the principle.

I walked down the hallways, still struggling to hold the stacks of papers.

_'These papers are going to fall soon; I just know it.'_ I thought as I walked down the hallway.

"BOO!"

"Kya~!"

The Geography papers scattered every where on the floor. I turned around to see a blue haired boy with a red tattoo going down the right side of his face.

"Jellal!" I yelled, clearly mad at him. He grinned at me.

"I never knew I would hear you say 'kya'." Jellal teased. I glared at me.

"Shut up!" I shouted. he gave me an apologetic smile and I calmed down a bit.

"I'll help you collect the papers." He told me. I smiled and we both collected the papers together. We then made our way to the Geography class room when I placed the papers on one of the desks, and sat down. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jellal asked me. I slowly lifted up my head and looked at him.

"I have to grad _all _these papers." I sulked as I grabbed a pen on the stamp on the desk and started grading.

"Really? That's sad." Jellal said. I continued to stamp some more papers, while Jellal continued to look at me.

Silence.

I suddenly heard the sound of a chair dragging on the floor. I looked up to see Jellal sitting next to me with a pen in his hand. He then took a pile of the papers and started grading.

"J-Jelal-"

"Don't worry Erza, I have the time." he told me calmly. I felt a blush creep across my face.

A few hours passed and I was feeling pretty tired. Jellal finished grading the last paper and we both sighed in relief in unison.

"Thank you Jellal, I really appreciate it." I told him. He smiled at me.

"It's OK." He said.

Before I knew it, my eyes slowly closed and my head fell onto Jellal's shoulder. I was close enough to hear his heart beat.

"Sweet dreams, Erza." I heard him whisper. I smiled softly.

_'Thank you, Jellal.'_

* * *

**FINISHED! I feel so proud of this chapter, I dunno y! ^^D I'm glad that I managed to add some Jerza into this. Please tell me if I'm rushing the couples, I want to take them slow! D: Please review! ^.^ Sorry for the short chapter btw D:**

_**Note: I won't be updated for a while because of school, but I'll try to find time to log in! :D**_

**********ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**Name: **Natsu Dragneel

**Age: **17

**Occupation:** Fairy Tail Academy Student

**Likes: **Hot things, spicy food and his Nakama

**Dislikes: **School, cold, and when people mess with his friends

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

******.**

_"Kya~! Loke-sama, daisuki~!"_

**- If you didn't know, 'daisuki' means 'I love you' ^^**

**.**

_"WHAT THE HELL?! HENTAI!" I screamed as I was about to launch a fist into his face, but another fist did that before me._

**- If u didn't know, 'hentai' means pervert! :3**

**.**

_ "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, for reading my novel. I'm really happy." She smiled at me._

**- 'Domo arigatou gozaimasu' means 'thank you very much' :)**

**.**

_ "Sayonara!" I waved and made my way out._

**- 'Sayonara' means goodbye' ^.^**

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**_Next time, on The Academy Of Fairy Tail!_**

_"L-Levy-chan ..."_

_"Get her to the infirmary, QUICK!"_

_"G-Gajeel? Y-You saved me..."_

******ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

_******- Please have a look and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends! The Boy With An Ice Heart,**_

_******Gender Bender Spell!, My Saviour, The First of July, The Predator and the Prey and The Long Lost Siblings!-**_

**************ღ( ...✿ ... )ღ**

**************Make sure to tune in for the next chapter! :D**

**************~ SakuraTree999**


End file.
